This invention relates generally to chain binders and in particular to chain binders having a high mechanical advantage and integral locking device.
The load binding tools of the prior art typically used a pair of connector tension members pivotally connected to and spaced part along an operating arm. The mechanical advantage was determined by the ratio of the distance between the points of connection of the connector tension members and the length of the operating arm.
Other load binding devices used mechanical linkages formed into parallelogram configurations. Still other devices included cams and ratchets to gain a mechanical advantage.
A major problem in all the devices was their inability to obtain an improved mechanical advantage and safely lock the device in the closed or fully tensioned condition in one single operation.